This invention relates to novel compositions of matter and methods for preparing them. In particular this invention provides novel sulfooxytriazinium, sulfooxypyrimidinium and sulfooxypyridinium hydroxide inner salts. These compounds are useful in mammals (e.g., humans and domestic animals) for the same pharmacological and therapeutical purposes as the N-oxides from which they are derived, e.g., the treatment of hypertension, congestive heart failure, Raynaud's disease, gangrene, and other peripheral vascular diseases.
The novel compounds of this invention are within a special class of salts known as Inner Salts in which the acidic and basic groups which react to produce the salt linkage are in the same molecule. Such salts may be polar or non-polar.